Snow White II: Olivia's Tale
by A Belle-ish Snow White
Summary: Snow White and Prince Ferdinand have a beautiful daughter named Olivia. But, when strange things happen in their kingdom, Olivia is forced to run into the woods and stumbles upon the old cottage of the seven dwarfs, only to find their children instead. With the Evil Queen alive and out to kill her, will her seven new dwarfs and a young man be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**I promise, this will be the last story I begin before I finish the other 2. I will finish those 2 in time, but I need the inspiration for those back. It should return soon. :) I was watching "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" today [and, right now], and I thought of this story. I saw that someone already put up a story like this, so I need to say that I am, in no way, copying that writer's story. I am, however, suggesting that you read that one as well as this one. It's called, "Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs II: Revenge of the Evil Queen" by judygumm. I haven't read it yet, but it has a few reviews, some follows and favorites. The summary is what intrigues me. Anyway, onto the story.**

* * *

Snow White beamed with happiness and pride as she gazed down at the little baby in her arms. The baby girl had dark brown hair and bright brown eyes. She had her mother's skin complexion and her small button nose.

Ferdinand smiled down at his family. He looked at his wife. "What shall we name her, Snow White?"

Snow thought a moment, and then she smiled at her daughter. "Olivia. Princess Olivia." Ferdinand nodded in agreement.

The young princess was loved by her entire kingdom. As she grew up, she spread love and peace wherever she went. Olivia always went out into the kingdom and helped the villagers with their housework and things. Then, she would go back to the castle and helped her mother and the maids clean and cook.

But, Olivia also watched her father as he trained with the royal guards and learned some fighting moves. She never planned to use any of the fighting moves she'd seen because she never planned on picking up a sword. But, she still wanted to know in case anything bad happened.

One day, while Snow White was enjoying some tea on a balconey, she accidentally overheard some maids gossipping. "Did you hear about that old queen, Grimhilde?" The very mention of her stepmother's name made Snow White's gut clench in fright. Even if she hadn't heard anything about her stepmother since Ferdinand had revived her, the Evil Queen still gripped fear and agony in Snow's heart.

She listened closely to what the maids were saying. "I heard that she's still alive somewhere. Just living as an old maid or something." Queen Snow White let out a small breath that she didn't know she was holding.

Quickly, she set down her small cup of tea and made her way to the throne room, where her husband would be at this time of the day. She smiled when she saw him sitting on his throne, talking animatedly with one of the guards.

When Ferdinand saw Snow White standing there, he politely dismissed the guard, telling him they would talk another time. He turned his full attention to her, and saw the troubled look that had crossed her face. "Snow White, my love, what's wrong?"

"Oh, Ferdinand..." Snow sighed sadly. "I'm just scared. I overheard some maids talking, and they said that... my stepmother was still alive." She looked down at the marble floor and sniffled softly. "What if she tries to come back and kill me? Or, Olivia?"

Ferdinand quickly stood and embraced his wife in a loving hug. She cried into his shoulder as he held onto her. "You don't have to worry about her, my dear. I'll send some guards to search for her in the neighboring kingdoms." He lfited Snow's face to look at him. "I promise you, I won't allow the Evil Queen to harm any of us."

Snow White smiled warmly at him. "Thank you, Ferdinand."

Almost immediately, the word quickly spread of the search for any trace or sight of the Evil Queen. The guards were on constant patrol, searching every inch of the kingdom and as much of the other kingdoms as they could. The King, Queen, and Princess were heavily guarded, as well.

While having tea with her mother one day, Olivia sighed sadly. "Mother, why do we have to have the guards watch over us like this? Are we in danger?"

Snow White slowly set down her teacup. "We could be, dear. Please, just know that this is for our protection. Your father and I love you very much, and we don't want you to get hurt."

"Ok, Mother. I understand." Olivia nodded, though she didn't really understand the situation completely. She sipped her tea slowly, feeling dread fill her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

The guards had searched for about 2 years with no luck. King Ferdinand continued to have them search, however, knowing that the wicked Queen would stop at nothing if she was alive.

One night, a dark cloud slowly made it's way through the kingdom. First, it reached the village. Anyone who was out running errands stared at the cloud curiously. When it came in contact with them, they all began to yawn. Some rubbed their eyes sleepily. Then, without warning, they all feel to the ground.

_"Let the entire kingdom sleep, their dreams filled with dread_  
_Until either the Princess or myself are dead!"_

The cloud darkened, if possible, and moved slightly quicker. The servants, maids, and guards in the castle tried to move the royal family away from the cloud, but found it futile.

Ferdinand and Snow White ushered their daughter toward a secret passage in the castle. Olivia had been able to change out of her nightgown and was now wearing a dress with a white skirt, a dark purple bodice and short shoulder sleeves, and white heels.

Olivia turned and looked at her parents. "What's going on?"

"Olivia, we'll have to explain it to you later on..." Ferdinand hestitated. "If there will be a 'later on.'"

Snow White stepped forward a little. "We've never told you, but I had a stepmother. Queen Grimhilde. She was evil, and even tried to kill me." Olivia gasped fearfully. "And, now we believe she is still alive and wanting revenge on us."

"You have to run away, Olivia." King Ferdinand said, making sure his young daughter knew that she was in danger and needed to listen closely. "You can't let the Evil Queen find you."

Olivia nodded. She wrung her hands, frightened for both her parents and herself. She gasped softly as the black cloud came into view down the hallway behind them. "Mother! Father! Look!"

The King and Queen turned around and felt their eyes widen in fear and slight panic. They didn't have much time. Snow turned to her daughter. "Olivia, go through this tunnel. You'll come out in the forest. When you do, run and search for a little cottage. I have friends there that will help you. Just tell them that I sent you."

"Hurry! Go!" Ferdinand urged. Olivia gave her parents a quick hug before running down the secret tunnel. She panted softly as she quickly went down a set of stairs, making sure not to fall in the dark.

It wasn't long before Olivia was outside, surrounded by darkness. "Oh, dear..." she groaned, looking around in vain for any sign of light. Then, she heard a thunderclap and shrieked in surprise and fear. 'I need to find that cottage before it starts to rain...'

The young princess picked up her skirts to keep the edges from trailing on the ground and ran as fast as she could in the direction in front of her. While she ran, she heard owls hooting loudly and twigs snapping under her feet.

The whole experience was too much for her. Olivia had never been in such danger before, and she wasn't prepared for it. Her big brown eyes were filled with fear as they began to water. She looked around her for any sign of a cottage as she ran.

Suddenly, she tripped and rolled roughly down a small hill. She screamed in pain and surprise. She stopped rolling soon after the fall by running into a large object. Olivia looked up as she rubbed her sore arms and torso and saw a large coffin made of glass and gold. It had old, withered flowers around it, as if it hadn't been used for years.

"Oh, my..." Olivia read the name that had been carved into the side. It read 'Snow White.' The princess shuddered at the thought of her mother laying dead in this coffin. Then, she remembered that she had to find the cottage her mother had told her of.

Olivia ran a ways further from the coffin and sighed hopelessly. "Oh, I'll never find the cottage at this rate! But, I can't let the Queen find me..." Just as she had said that, she looked to her right and saw a cottage with the lights on. She smiled, glad to have finally found it.

As Olivia ran up to the little house, she heard yelling and talking from inside. She could make out the sounds of about six or seven different voices. Olivia smoothed out her mid-length hair and knocked on the door twice. "Hello? Is anyone home?"

The door snatched open to reveal a young boy with black hair, about 8. He folded his arms over his chest and snapped, "Of course we're home! The lights are on, aren't they?!"

"Snappy! Don't be rude!" An 8-year-old girl with blonde hair said, walking over to the door. She turned to Olivia and smiled. "Hello, ma'am. I'm Friendly. This is my cousin, Snappy."

"Hello. My name is Olivia. My mother, Snow White, sent me here. But, I think I may have the wrong place." Olivia looked around quickly. "Are there any other cottages nearby?"

"No." Friendly said, shaking her head. Then, she looked up at the princess. "Wait. Snow White?" She turned to Snappy. "Wasn't that the woman Papa always told us about?"

Snappy nodded. Olivia looked between them and waited a moment. "Excuse me. I don't mean to pry into your business, but... Who is your papa?"

Friendly smiled at her. "Oh, it's quite alright. My Papa's a dwarf that use to live here. His name is Happy. Snappy's dad's name is Grumpy."

"Don't go giving personal information to strangers!" Snappy yelled. He walked back inside the house.

"I apologize for him." Friendly said to Olivia, shaking her head at Snappy's behavior.

Olivia waved it off. "Oh, it's okay. But, I don't think my mother was referring to you and Snappy when she said that she had friends who would protect me here."

"Protect you? From what?" The little girl asked. She listened closely as the young princess explained her predicament. She gently patted Olivia's arm once she'd finished explaining. "Oh, dear. Well, you can stay here with us! I'm sure that what our dads would have wanted." Friendly led Olivia inside the cottage.

When they entered the house, another little girl with brown curly hair waved her finger at them chidingly. "Wipe your feet! I can't stress it enough with you, it seems." She quickly began to sweep the area they had tracked a bit of dirt inside. Then, she noticed the princess standing next to her cousin. "Hello. My name is Tidy. How do you do?"

"How do you do?" Olivia looked around as she responded. The inside of the cottage was so comforting and safe-looking. It reminded her of how she'd feel at home, with her mother sitting next to her as her father told them stories.

A red-headed boy, covered in dirt and soot, ran by them. He ran back over and bowed respectfully to Olivia. "Hello. You're the princess, right? I've seen you in the village a few times. I'm Dirty!" Dirty smiled as he held his hand out to her.

Olivia giggled as she shook his hand, dust flying off of it. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Dirty."

Friendly tugged lightly on Olivia's skirt. She pointed over to a girl with red hair that was chatting happily with a boy with dark brown hair. "The girl over there is Gabby. She talking with our cousin, Wheezy."

"Why is he named Wheezy?" Olivia asked curiously.

"He's got a little breathing problem, so he wheezes a lot." Dirty explained.

Olivia's expression flashed sad for a moment. "Oh, that's too bad..."

Then, a little boy with dirty blonde hair jumped around the room until he knocked into Dirty, creating a big cloud of dust and dirt. Dirty glared at him. "Watch it, Jumpy! You're gonna break something."

Jumpy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry..." he chuckled lightly.

Tidy gasped in shock as she surveyed the mess the two boys had made. Then, she groaned in frustration. "I can't keep this place clean for 10 minutes without you messing it up. Especially you, Dirty!"

Dirty answered defensively. "Why is it automatically _my _fault? Jumpy ran into me; that's what caused the mess!"

Friendly interjected before the two children could start a fight. "Now, now. There's no need to bicker." She gestured toward Olivia. "The princess needs a place to stay, and this is the only place she knows of."

Tidy smiled. "Oh, of course, she can stay with us. Her mother, Queen Snow White, was very kind to our fathers."

"So?!" Snappy said, sitting on a nearby chair with his arms folded. "That doesn't matter what her mother did. What matters is what _she'll _do for us."

"Snappy!" Gabby chided. She turned to Olivia. "I'm sorry, Princess Olivia. My cousin can be a bit rude at times. Gets it from his Papa."

Olivia nodded lightly. "It's alright. But, I _should _do something to help you all around here." She thought a moment, and then smiled brightly. "I know! I'll keep house for you. I helped with the housework all the time in the village and the castle."

Friendly blinked in surprise. "Oh, but, princess! We could never ask that of you!"

"Now, now. No 'buts!' I insist." Olivia beamed happily. She had forgotten all about her woes and troubles.

Suddenly, a loud thunderclap sounded outside. It was soon followed by a flash of lightening. Olivia flinched in alarm, and looked out the window. It had begun pouring rain outside. Almost in an instant, she remembered her entire kingdom falling to the ground, seemingly dead.

She gasped in fear, and began crying. The Evil Queen could have sent a cloud of poison to the kingdom and had killed everyone... including her mother and father. She fell to the ground and sobbed onto her arms.

The children around her could only watch and hope she was okay. They had no experience with such a matter as this. Sure, some of them had cried before and the others comforted them. But, in those instances, they knew _why _one of them was sad and teary-eyed. The princess had just broken down crying after it started raining.

Friendly tried to comfort her the best she could. "I-it's okay, princess... I-i-it's only... thunder and lightening. Just noises and sights, y-you know?" She looked at her cousins for help.

Tidy nodded and patted Olivia on the shoulder. "Oh, yes. But, everyone gets scared of thunder sometimes. Why, I've been frightened by it before."

Olivia looked up and smiled at the children. She wiped her eyes daintily with the back of her wrist. "I'm so sorry. I must have startled you, falling to the floor and crying as I did." She hugged Tidy and Friendly. "I'll be okay. It's all going to be alright." she told them, also saying it to herself.

Meanwhile, far away in the underground catacombs on an abandoned castle, an old hag cackled. She was looking into an enchanted mirror, watching the young princess Olivia as she talked with the seven dwarfs' children. "All will soon fall into place." she whispered to herself as she belted out another ear-piercing cackle.


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia sat on a small stool, sewing the last few stitches of Wheezy's new suit of clothes. The children's clothes were filled with holes and rips, and she wanted to surprise them by making them new clothes to wear.

"There. All done." she sighed happily. She held up the blue trousers and smiled. She set in down on the chair with Wheezy's name carved into it. The other children's chairs had their new clothes on them, as well.

Friendly, Tidy, and Gabby had a purple, green, and yellow dress with a white apron. The boys all had white shirts. Wheezy had blue trousers, Snappy had red, Dirty had brown, and Jumpy had orange.

Olivia quickly stood up and went over to the fireplace. She was making the children soup for breakfast, seeing as there were no eggs to make. The princess set the table before heading upstairs to wake the kids up.

She gently knocked on the door. "Is anyone up?" she asked, opening the door a bit. She peeked inside and saw that all seven of the children were sound asleep. 'Oh, it'd be a shame to wake them now.' Olivia thought smiling at them. 'I'll wake them later on.' She headed back downstairs.

A young man with jet black hair ran down a large set of stairs. He was carrying jars and bottles of different potions. He made it to the bottom steps, luckily without spilling anything, and hurried into an old room.

The large room had multiple shelves of potions and ingredients. There was a big cauldron in the middle of the room. The young man set down the bottles in his hands and went over to the cauldron. He watched the mixture inside with curiosity and amazement.

"Step away from there, you fool!" A cracking, haggard voice yelled at him. An old peddler stepped into view and shoved the boy away from the cauldron. She peered into the brew, checking for any sign that it had been tampered with.

"My apologizes, Queen Grimhilde." He bowed respectfully to her.

The Evil Queen waved him off. "Where are my ingredients, Victor? The mixture is not complete without them!"

Victor ran to get the bottles he'd set down. "Here they are, Your Highness." He hesitated a moment. "Your Highness, may I ask... what is this new potion for?"

Grimhilde sneered. "Its a potion to change my appearance. I was once a beautiful queen..." her sneer deepened as she continued. "But, now, I'm stuck in this hideous peddler's disguise, thanks to Snow White!" The Evil Queen slammed her fists on the rim of the cauldron, immediately pulling them away from the intense heat.

Victor ran over to get a cold rag and pressed it to her hands. Grimhilde snatched the rag from him and went over to a large mirror. She waved her hands in front of it as she said loudly, "Show me Princess Olivia!"

The mirror revealed that Olivia was standing in a field full of flowers with 3 little girls. The Evil Queen cackled evilly. "Perfect!" she turned to Victor and pointed at him with her boney finger. "Go to that field. Talk with the princess, make her trust you."

Victor looked at the mirror and wondered why Grimhilde wanted him to talk to the young maiden. "O-of course, Queen Grimhilde." He quickly departed.

"Oh! Isn't it a beautiful day?" Olivia exclaimed happily. "The rain from last night must have watered these flowers and brightened them up."

Friendly picked some tulips as she smiled. "Yes, it must have." She fastened the tulips into a flower crown and put it on Gabby's head.

Gabby blew on some dandelions. "Isn't this wonderful, Tidy? We can get some fresh air and we can protect the princess at the same time!"

Tidy groaned slightly, wiping some pollen off of her green dress. "Oh! Do we have to wear our new clothes for this? My beautiful dress is getting dirty."

Olivia smiled as a gentle breeze blew onto her face. She looked up and saw a few bluebirds flying overhead. The birds recognized her as Snow White's daughter and flew over to her. "Hello, there, little birds." Olivia greeted them as they landed on her outstretched finger.

Victor crept behind a bush and watched the princess for a moment. He noticed that she looked to be about 16. Her dark brown hair was blowing carelessly behind her in the wind. 'The Queen said her name was... Olivia.' Victor thought to himself.

He slowly stood up and started to approach the group of females. Tidy saw him and gasped. The others turned to look at him.

Olivia felt her cheeks heat up. She was certain she was blushing. She had never seen such a handsome young man in her entire life. "H-hello..."

"Good day." Victor smiled at her. "I was hoping that you could tell me about what happened to the kingdom a little east from here?"

Olivia perked up. That was her kingdom. "What do you mean?"

"It appeared that everyone there was asleep. I tried to wake them, but they wouldn't budge." Victor said, not lying in the least. Grimhilde had told him of her sleeping spell and it's effects.

Olivia felt tears of joy sting her eyes. Her parents, everyone in the kingdom... they were alive. She covered her mouth as she started crying a bit. "Sleeping? Are you sure?"

Victor nodded. "I'm positive." He felt concerned about the princess, seeing that she was crying. But, he felt a little better when she started smiling.

"They're alive..." she whispered in gratitude. Then, she looked at Victor. "How did you find this place?"

"Oh, I was just passing by." The black-haired teen said. He wondered if Olivia could see through his lie.

While Victor and Olivia talked, Friendly, Gabby, and Tidy watched to make sure that Victor could be trusted. "What do you think of him?" Friendly asked her cousins.

"I think he's nice. Olivia may like him." Gabby smiled.

Tidy scoffed. "I think he's a bit shady. I mean, he just popped up out of nowhere!"

"Oh, Tidy. You have to try and see the good in people." Friendly went back to making flower crowns as Gabby and Tidy kept watch over Princess Olivia.

Victor looked up at the sky. "It's getting late. I should be heading back home." He started to leave.

"Wait!" Olivia held her hand out toward him. "What's your name?"

"Victor..." He smiled at her.

Olivia blushed a bright pink. "I'm Olivia. May... may I meet with you tomorrow? If you want to..." When he didn't respond for a moment, she added. "Please, forgive me for being so forward, but... It's nice to have someone my age to talk to."

Victor nodded. "Yes... It _is _quite nice." He smiled brightly at her. "I would like to visit you tomorrow. Why don't we meet here? At noon?"

"Ok." Olivia smiled. Then, she remembered that he needed to return home. "Oh! You should be getting home. Good-bye, Victor."

Victor bowed to her. "Until tomorrow, Olivia." He strolled away slowly as a thought came to his mind. 'What would Queen Grimhilde want with such an innocent and nice young lady?'

"What's the matter, princess?" Wheezy asked before inhaling a bit, causing him to wheeze.

Olivia lifted her head slightly from her hands, which were rested on the table. She looked around at her friends. "Hmm? Oh, I'm perfectly fine..." She sighed, putting her head back in her hands.

Dirty looked over at Gabby and Tidy. "What happened to her?"

Gabby and Tidy shared a knowing glance. Then, Tidy turned to her cousin. "You'll see tomorrow. You're going with Jumpy to protect the princess as she meets with... a new friend."

"New friend?" Jumpy asked. "Can he be trusted?"

"Oh, of course, he can." Olivia answered before Tidy could. The children looked at her and saw that she had a wide smile on her face.


End file.
